


Call Me

by fluffninja (Luddleston)



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Phone Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/fluffninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Zack is visiting family in Gongaga, while Kunsel is back home in Midgar. Zack is bored, but at least he has a cell signal. It's high time to give his boyfriend a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly because the world needs more of this ship. And because it is adorable and really fun to write.

Zack was in the worst possible combination of moods: bored and horny. He supposed it was just sort of a normal teenage boy thing, but wished he wasn’t on vacation in Gongaga while Kunsel was back in Midgar. It certainly made things difficult. Zack almost forgot about technology existing until his fingers brushed the edge of his cell phone, which was lying on his bed next to him. He brightened at the thought of it, and grabbed the device, so he could text Kunsel. 

 

_“Miss me?”_

 

This wasn’t the first time he’d tried to flirt over text, but it was the first time he’d done it after he and Kunsel started dating. Kunsel had been kind of oblivious before; as astute as he was, he hadn’t noticed Zack’s feelings for him until Zack ‘dropped a pencil’ and put his face between Kunsel’s legs. No one ever said Zack wasn’t effective. A little unorthodox, perhaps, but certainly worth it. 

 

His answer was simple: _“Yes.”_

 

Zack frowned at the phone and started typing a reply, but he got a message from Kunsel before he could finish his own. _“What are you doing?”_

 

That one, he was pleased to answer. Zack stood and marched to his door, shutting it and locking it tightly. The time difference was enough that it was early morning where he was, but much later for Kunsel. That was good, because Zack’s family wouldn’t be awake yet to bother him, but locking the door was a necessary precaution, if things went right. After that, Zack shed the pair of boxers he had been sleeping in and flopped back on his bed, scooping up his phone on descent. 

 

_“Laying in bed naked talking to you. What are you doing? ;)”_ The wink may have been a little much, but emoticons were designed for a reason. Zack ran his blunt nails down his side gently as he thought about his and Kunsel’s first time, which had been nearly interrupted by Kunsel’s mother returning home to pick up something she left and ask if he wanted to join her on the errands. Zack didn’t like to think about that, but he did like to think about how Kunsel’s heart had pounded as he tried to keep his voice steady while he said he was busy, and he didn’t want to come (although his face said otherwise). That thought alone was making Zack feel hotter, but he didn’t do anything more. 

 

The response came quickly enough. _“Oh really? Do you miss me too, Zack?”_

 

He imagined the words in Kunsel’s voice and let out his breath in a hiss between his teeth. Zack turned his phone around, fingers fumbling on the touchscreen as he looked for the camera. He took a picture of just his torso, smiling cheekily at the camera and not betraying his arousal past more than a little flush on his cheeks, which was already nearly invisible past the tan he’d gotten. He sent it with the caption, _“of course I miss you <3”_

 

Kunsel seemed to know what Zack wanted now, because his next reply was, _“I think about you every night.”_ Zack laughed, a rumble in the back of his throat, as he wondered whether it was true. Kunsel wasn’t the type to make this kind of thing up, and his mind was already flooded with images of Kunsel curled up in bed, dreaming of him and waking up achingly hard. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. 

 

In the time Zack was daydreaming, Kunsel had a chance to text him again. He was naked except for his hat, which was flipped backwards so his bangs poked over the rim, exactly the way Zack liked to turn it when they kissed, and he imagined Kunsel’s lips on his, soft like the chapstick he wore, and tasting even sweeter than honey. His toes curled as he scrolled down to the message underneath the picture. _“Call me.”_

 

Zack didn’t think twice before pressing the speed dial for Kunsel’s number, lifting his phone to his ear. Kunsel picked up on the second ring. Instead of the usual “hello”, Kunsel answered with a breathless “Zack.” 

 

“It’s me,” Zack said in reply, although it wouldn’t be anyone else. Kunsel seemed to overlook his goofball reply, although he did chuckle a little. 

 

“So you can’t spend a week without me?” he asked, his voice warm and rich, making Zack’s insides feel like they were melting. 

 

He switched his phone to speaker and set it on his chest, the metal back a square of cold on his heated skin. “Mmm, no,” he sighed, running a hand down the side of his neck. Kunsel’s lips felt much better there, but that was impossible right now. 

 

Kunsel laughed, although he sounded a little pressed for air. “Are you touching yourself?” he asked, and blunt as it was, Zack squirmed and moaned a little. 

 

“No,” he replied, “are you?”

 

There was a click, like Kunsel had his phone between his ear and his shoulder, and his earring hit the side of it. That meant his hands were moving from touching his phone. Zack suspected he was right, because the next noise over the phone was a soft noise of assent. Zack’s own hands wandered down his torso, one of them staying on his chest and rubbing at his nipples while the other one grasped his half-hard cock. He breathed Kunsel’s name, wondering if the other boy had heard it. 

 

“You are now, right?” Kunsel said, sounding like there was a knowing smirk on his face. 

 

“Tell me what you’re doing,” Zack said, starting to roll his hips up into his hand slowly, matching time with Kunsel’s labored breaths. 

 

“Well, right now I’m switching my phone to speaker,” Kunsel said dryly, and Zack rolled his eyes. He recognized another sound from the other end of the phone, and knew Kunsel was opening the lube next to his phone on purpose. 

 

“Are you…” Zack began, wanting to say ‘fingering yourself’, but apparently he had some semblance of innocent left, because he couldn’t get the words out without blushing to the tips of his toes. 

 

Kunsel seemed to understand what he meant, though. “Yeah,” he breathed, “wish it was you, though.” He moaned at the end of that sentence, which had Zack breathing harder and moving his hand faster over his cock, rubbing his thumb against the tip. He thought about how it felt to press into Kunsel’s welcoming heat, wishing it was him snug around Zack’s cock instead of his hand. 

 

Somehow, though, the image of Kunsel kneeling on his bed, one hand pressing between his legs and the other wrapping around his sex, his phone next to his head as he keened and panted and groaned Zack’s name was incredibly hot. It had Zack nearly dislodging his phone as he thrust up into his palm, but it stuck to his skin with sweat. He repeated Kunsel’s name over and over, tossing his head back and coming so close to screaming as he came. 

 

He heard Kunsel shouting his name on the other end of the line, and sighed happily, loving when Kunsel came undone over him. There was a soft thump as Kunsel must have collapsed on the bed. “You okay over there?” Zack asked, reaching for the tissue box on his nightstand to clean himself up. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kunsel replied, “Gaia, Zack, when do you get home?” 

 

“Four days,” Zack said, starting to feel the heat abating into a comfortable warmth. “You might need to call me again before then.”


End file.
